Spring Blossom
by x-Pretty-Odd-x
Summary: Overwhelmed by Sasuke’s death, Sakura finds comfort in Naruto. Will Sakura finally realize how much Naruto truly loves her? Summary sucks but you should read it and Review . [No flames]Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Overwhelmed by Sasuke's death, Sakura finds comfort in Naruto. Will Sakura finally realize how much Naruto truly loves her? Summary sucks but you should read it, cause I worked really hard on it, so yeah. -

**Author's note:** I was really surprised when I came up with a fan fiction idea that is pretty much all about

Sakura, because I hate Sakura, but I'm nice to her in the fanfic… it was so scary to me. So I'm working really hard on this so yeah… but anyway… enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Spring Blossom**

**Chapter 1**

Tears fell uncontrollably from Sakura's eyes, as she fell to Sasuke's side, he was dead. Sakura touched Sasuke's cold, pale check, seeing him covered in blood, made the tears flow even more heavily. Itachi had killed Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and her had come too late, he had been dead for about five minutes now. Sakura drenched the dead body with her tears, if only Sakura hadn't been stupid enough to let Sasuke knock her out when he left Konoha to find Itachi. If only Sakura and the others had found Sasuke earlier, but now it was to late, nothing could bring Sasuke back; she had lost him forever…

Naruto sat down beside Sakura; trying not to cry himself, he put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Kakashi stood behind them, his eyes were blood shot. "We should go back to Konoha," Kakashi said. Sakura didn't look at him, but nodded her head; Sakura and Naruto stood up. Kakashi walked pasted them, picked up Sasuke's dead body and they walked back to Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura put on a white kimono, Sasuke's funeral was in a half-hour. She walked over to her dresser, on it was a picture of Kakashi, Naruto, herself, and… Sasuke. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "Sasuke," she whispered. Sakura fell to her knees and she began to cry. There was a knock on the door and Naruto walked in, he ran over to Sakura.

"Sakura," Naruto mumbled, siting beside her, "Are you ok?" he asked. Sakura's tears made a puddle on the floor. She shock her head.

"No… I'm not," Sakura answered quietly. "I don't know what I have anymore, now that Sasuke's gone." Naruto helped Sakura up.

"You still have Kakashi sensei and me, we'll always be here for you," Naruto paused, "And maybe if you're lucky I'll share some of my ramen with you." Sakura smiled a bit; she wiped her tears.

"We should probably get going to the funeral," Sakura said.

"Ok, let's go," Naruto nodded sadly. Naruto walked towards the door, he stopped. "Are you coming Sakura?" he asked.

"Yeah… in a minute," Sakura replied. Naruto left the house, closing the door behind him. Sakura took the photograph off her dresser and put it in her pocket. Sakura the house and ran the catch up to Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stood beside Naruto, Kakashi stood behind them. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she watched Sasuke's body being carried out and placed on the pyre, Sasuke's body was to be cremated. Sakura ran up to the pyre before they set it on fire, she took the picture out of her pocket and placed it on the pyre beside Sasuke. Sakura stood back beside Naruto, the pyre was set on fire, Sakura turned away, she couldn't watch. Naruto's gaze fell to the ground, even thou he and Sasuke were rivalries, they were sometimes friends too. Naruto clenched a fist at his side; Itachi would pay for killing Sasuke and putting Sakura though indescribable pain.

After the scattering of Sasuke's ashes, Kakashi offered to take Sakura and Naruto to the ramen shop to try to cheer them up, well mostly Sakura but it would have offended Naruto not to bring him along too. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura sat there at the ramen shop, Kakashi only had one cup of ramen, Naruto, instead of his usual over ten ramen cups, only had five. And Sakura just sat there playing with her food with the chopsticks; everybody was depressed. Nobody said a word; Kakashi's plan to cheer everybody up obviously didn't work. Kakashi looked at them both and finally broke the silence.

"There will be no training tomorrow you two, we will start training back up the day after," Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Why Sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed.

"It's been a rough day and everybody's depressed, a day off would do us all some good," Kakashi answered. Naruto tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"Are you sure you just don't want a day to catch up on your porno book, Sensei?" Naruto laughed, Kakashi smiled at Naruto's attempted to cheer everybody up.

"No Naruto, that's not why… but it would be nice to read my book," Kakashi said. They both looked over at Sakura, who's mind seem to be else where. She was still poking at her food and starring into space. Naruto sighed.

"Hey Sakura, I'll walk you home… come on," Naruto said. Sakura said nothing, she just nodded her head and stood up. Naruto and Sakura stopped at her house; Sakura still said nothing. She opened the door.

"Bye Sakura," Naruto said trying not to sound too cheerful.

"Bye," Sakura mumbled, she walked into her house and right a way closed the door. Naruto sighed and walked away. He was worried about Sakura; he cared about her so much, and he wanted to take away all her pain. But how could he…

**Lets leave it there for now… see you all next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Sorry it took me SO long to post chapter 2, I got stuck… a lot Sighit really sucked. And thank-you to everybody who sent a review, you all rock!

**Disclaimer:** By the way I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto walked up to Sakura front door and knocked on it, it was about ten o'clock in the morning, but Naruto didn't care, he _had_ to make sure Sakura was ok… he cared about so much, if only she knew. When he left her yesterday, she was so sad. Naruto was going to make it his duty to look after Sakura and to make her happy again. Sakura answered the door she was still in her pajamas; she looked questionably at Naruto.

"Good morning, Sakura," Naruto said, trying not to sound too happy, seeing that Sakura was still really depressed about Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Sakura asked, whipping her eyes from tiredness.

She was defiantly tired and depressed and it seemed like she had just gotten up to open the door for Naruto.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing… can I come in?" Naruto replied.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Umm… ok," She said.

Naruto walked in and Sakura closed the door. Naruto looked around, by the couch there was a pile of photographs and photo albums. Naruto frowned. She was probably looking at old photographs of Sasuke and of team 7. Naruto looked at the fireplace; there was a whole bunch of brunt pictures in the fireplace too. Naruto sat down on the chair.

"So how are you doing anyway, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I'm ok," Sakura said, not letting Naruto see her face.

Naruto frowned, he could tell that she was lying.

"Umm… well…ok then, do you want to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked, his plan was to _really _cheer Sakura up and this time he would be successful!

"Sure, whatever, I'll just go get changed first." Sakura walked to her bedroom.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Ok… I can wait," he replied.

Five minutes pasted and Sakura came out of her bedroom, dressed in her usual clothes, but she still with a sad face on.

"Let's go," Sakura said.

Naruto and Sakura walked out of the house and walked down the street.

"So where do you want do go eat?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter, anywhere is ok with me" she said, looking at the ground.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…I'm sure, go ahead and pick a place" Sakura replied.

"Umm… ok then, how about we go and get some ramen?" Naruto suggested.

"Ok, sure," Sakura answered, only looking up for an instant and then looking down at the ground agin.

Naruto and Sakura walked into a ramen bar, sat down and got their ramen. Naruto tried to start a conversation.

"Umm… Sakura?" Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied.

"I was just wondering… are you going with anybody to the Sakura Festival?" Naruto asked.

"Rock Lee asked me, but I said no. I'm still not sure if I'm going or not," Sakura answered.

"Oh… would you like to go… with me?" Naruto asked.

Sakura gave him a confused look.

"You want to go with me?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah…" Naruto answered.

"But… why?" Sakura said.

"To be honest Sakura… I've always liked you, you've always been so nice and pretty" Naruto responded.

Sakura smiled a bit. Naruto smiled too, he was finally able to make Sakura smile. It wasn't a big smile and it didn't last long, but that was what he really wanted, was to see Sakura happy again.

"Umm… ok, I'll go to the Sakura Festival with you," Sakura said.

Naruto was shocked.

"Really?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah… Thanks Naruto" she replied.

Naruto gave her a confused look.

"Umm… You're welcome…" he said.

Naruto and Sakura left the ramen bar.

"Where do you want to go now, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, Naruto, I'm not feeling very good. I'm just going to go home," Sakura said.

Naruto frowned, he knew she was lying.

"Ok, I'll walk you home," Naruto offered.

"Ok," Sakura agreed.

Sakura and Naruto walked up to Sakura's front door.

"See you later, Sakura," Naruto said.

"Bye, Naruto," Sakura replied.

Naruto began to walk away. He sighed.

"Umm… Naruto, wait," Sakura called.

Naruto turned around to look at Sakura. Sakura walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for asking me to the festival and for worrying about me, Naruto," Sakura said.

Naruto smiled.

"You're welcome," Naruto replied.

"Bye," Sakura said, walking away. Smiling.

Naruto stood completely still, he was shocked.

Sakura walked into her house and closed. Her back pressed against the door behind her; she heard sudden yells of joy. Sakura looked out the window. Naruto was jumping up and down happily. Sakura smiled and then laughed a bit. Naruto _really did_ like her and she had been blind all along. Sakura watched as Naruto walked away. Sakura went and sat on her bed, but what about Sasuke. She could never forget about him, how could she move on when the one person she truly loved was gone? Sakura put her face in her pillow and started to cry.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. "I can never get you out of my mind, you're all I think about anymore. How could I even forgive myself for letting you die?" Sakura asked herself.

**That's the end of chapter 2…. Hope you liked it…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hello everyone… and don't hurt me, cause I know that I haven't updated in a LONG time and I'm REALLY SORRY about that! So now with out any further ado I give you… chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! (If you think about it, this actually might count as further ado.)

**Chapter 3**

"_How could I have let you die, Sasuke?"_ Sakura thought. _"I loved you so much and now you're gone!"_

Sakura sat up in her bed and hit herself in the head.

"_Get a hold of yourself, Sakura!" _she thought. _"It wasn't your fault! Sasuke was the one who left Konoha and it was Sasuke who fought Itachi when he obviously wasn't ready and it was Sasuke who got… himself… killed." _Sakura screamed in her head.

"God! What am I thinking?" Sakura shout, out loud. "None of this would have happened if I was able to stop Sasuke from leaving! It's all my fault!" she screamed.

Sakura calmed herself down. She got up, got dress and left the house. Sakura walked over to the graveyard… the empty graveyard. She walked over to the grave where Sasuke ashes were buried; she knelt beside it. Sakura touched the gravestone and with her fingers, outlined the letters of Sasuke's name. Sakura could feel the tears forming in her eyes; she blinked them away.

"What am I going to do, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "I miss you so much and I always will. How can I live with the grief and deep depression, Sasuke?"

Sakura knew that she was only talking to Sasuke's grave, but she didn't seem to care. Tears finally escaped from Sakura's eyes.

"Each day is worse then the last! You've only been gone for two days, but I miss you more then ever!" Sakura screamed. "Why did you leave me? Why did I let you go?" she asked.

Sakura went silent for a few moments.

"I don't know what I to do anymore, I don't want to live like this. I don't want to spend forever lingering in the memory of you!" Sakura said. "I want to die!" she yelled.

(Yeah bet you didn't see that one coming, but anyway… one with the story.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto walked up to Sakura's house and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Naruto knocked and the door again, still no answer.

"Sakura! Are you there?" Naruto said. "Open up, Sakura! It's me, Naruto!"

Once again, no answer. Naruto turned the doorknob; it was unlocked. Naruto walked into the house.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Are you here?"

Naruto began to look through the house. He checked Sakura's bedroom first, but she wasn't there. Naruto checked ever room in Sakura's house, for Sakura, but she was nowhere to be found.

"_Where could have Sakura gone?"_ Naruto asked himself.

* * *

Sakura walked through the forest; she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to live anymore, so what was she supposed to do?

Thoughts of suicide raced through Sakura's head, cutting, hanging, drowning, jumping off of some place high etc. Sakura sighed. No, she wouldn't commit suicide, even if it did hurt even more to be living.

* * *

Naruto ran through the village, he looked at every possible place Sakura could have gone. Naruto stopped at the graveyard; no one was there. Naruto sighed. Where could she have gone? Naruto began to thing hard. He knew that Sakura was really depressed and that had really effected her a lot. So what if… she was thinking of…

Naruto shook his head. No, Sakura would never… but then again; Sakura wasn't being completely herself lately.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled. "I have to find her!"

"_Think, Naruto! Think, think, think!" _Naruto thought. _"I've check everywhere in the village and I couldn't find her anywhere! So… where could she have gone?" _he asked himself. _"That's it! The only place she could have gone was into the forest!"_

Naruto began to run as fast as he could, into the forest.

* * *

Sakura sat by the riverbank; she dipped her hand into the water and swished the water around. Sakura wiped her eyes; she was still teary. Sakura used her hands to cup some water into her hands; she splashed the water on her face. Sakura leaned over the river and slashed more water in her face, she was being careful not to fall in.

"Sakura!" a voice yelled from behind her.

Sakura turned around, Naruto was running towards her with a great speed.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, but Naruto didn't seem to hear her.

"Sakura, don't!" Naruto shouted, as he tackled Sakura to the ground.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, from under him.

"Sakura you can't do it! I won't let you! I don't want to loose you!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto what are you talking about? Do what?" Sakura questioned.

"I won't let you kill yourself, Sakura!" he replied.

"I'm not going to kill myself!" Sakura said.

Naruto gave Sakura a funny look.

"You're… you're not?" he asked.

"No, Naruto, I'd never do that. I'd never be able to cause everyone so much pain," Sakura replied. "Could you get off of me now?"

Naruto quickly got off of Sakura and helped her to her feet.

"Sakura, I'm sorry! It's just that I went to your house and you weren't there and then I looked all over town for you and I still couldn't find you. So I guess I just over reacted," Naruto explained.

"No, Naruto…" Sakura began. "You had every right to think I'd commit suicide, because the truth is… there were a few moments before you arrived, when I did have those thoughts," she said.

"Sakura…" Naruto mumbled.

Sakura started to cry.

"I really did want to! And even thou my pain seems to be the only thing I can feel right now and even thou suicide seems like the only way to get rid of it. I really don't want to leave everyone, Naruto! I don't want to leave everyone I love and care about," Sakura explained.

Sakura fell to her knees and started to cry even more.

"Sakura…" Naruto mumbled again.

Naruto fell down to Sakura's side and pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Naruto said. "I'll help you get through this."

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 3… hope you liked it. And I'm sorry if you didn't like the mention of suicide and just so you know I have become anti-suicidal. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** YAY! I got over 1000 hits on this fanfic! But… no reviews for chapter 3. Frown That made me sad… but anyway… Yes! Two chapters in one day! I'm so proud of myself, I think I'll give my self a pat on the back. Tee hehe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Naruto characters, so HA!

**Chapter 4**

Naruto embraced Sakura, as she cried in his arms. Naruto had known that Sakura was in pain, but he hadn't realized how bad it real was. Naruto stroked Sakura's pink hair.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll help you get through this," Naruto said.

"Thank you… Naruto…" Sakura mumbled.

* * *

Naruto walked Sakura home; they arrived at her door.

"I guess I should go now," Naruto began. "Will you be ok?" he asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura," Naruto said. "Bye."

Naruto turned around and started to walk away. Sakura's hands shock as she opened the front door; she quickly turned around.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura called.

Naruto spun around and looked at Sakura with a questionable look.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Could you do me a favor?" Sakura questioned.

"Of course," Naruto replied.

"I truth is that I really don't feel like being alone right now, would you come in and at stay with me for a bit?" Sakura asked.

Naruto walked up to Sakura.

"Sure," he answered.

* * *

"Is there anything you need, Sakura?" Naruto questioned.

"No," Sakura replied.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto," Sakura answered.

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Are you absolutely, positively sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto, I'm sure," Sakura began. "Naruto, the best thing you could do for me right now, is to comfort me and keep me company," she explained.

Naruto went and sat on the couch beside Sakura.

"Sakura, about the festival tomorrow, I'll understand with everything happening if you don't want to go anymore," Naruto said, with a frown.

"Naruto," Sakura started. "No matter how bad I'm feeling tomorrow, I'll still go to the festival with you. I made you a promise and I don't want to break it," she said.

Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura," he replied. "I promise that tomorrow will be the best!"

Sakura stood up.

"I'm going to turn in now, Naruto. If you want you can go home," she said.

Naruto stoop up beside her.

"No, that's all right, I want to stay," Naruto replied. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Umm… ok."

Sakura frowned, but she didn't allow Naruto to see it. To be honest, Sakura was afraid to get close to Naruto and she was afraid to let go of Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto slept soundly on the couch, snoring, as Sakura lay walked in her bed. She couldn't sleep and it wasn't because of Naruto's snoring, well not completely. Sakura tossed and turned restlessly and eventually she drifted in a deep sleep…

_**-Beginning of Dream-**_

_Sakura knelt down beside Sasuke's grave; tear flowed down her pale cheeks._

"_Sakura…" whispered a familiar voice from behind her._

_Sakura refused to turn around and instead, she shut her eyes tightly. More tears formed in her eyes._

"_Sasuke-kun?" She questioned. _

_A warm hand was suddenly placed on Sakura's shoulder. _

"_Is that you?" she asked._

"_No," the voice answered._

_Sakura opened her eyes._

"_Then… who?" she question._

_Sakura slowly turned around, behind her was Naruto. Her eyes widened._

"_Naruto?" Sakura questioned._

_Naruto nodded._

"_Sakura, I'll help you get through this. I'll be right here, beside you every step of the way," he said._

"_Naruto…" Sakura mumbled. "Why do you care so much?" she asked._

_Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's cheek._

"_Because…" Naruto whispered. "I love you."_

_Tears fell from Sakura's eyes._

"_What?" she said._

"_I love you," Naruto repeated. "I've always loved you, Sakura, since the first time a saw you," he confessed. _

"_Why didn't you ever tell me?" Sakura asked._

_Naruto took his hand off of Sakura's cheek._

"_You were too obsessed with Sasuke and making him love you," he replied._

"_Naruto, if I would have known, then that might have changed things!" Sakura said._

_Naruto frowned._

"_No it wouldn't have Sakura, you cared about Sasuke too much to even consider me," he responded._

"_Why do you think that, Naruto! Why?" Sakura started to raise her voice slightly._

"_Look at yourself now, Sakura! Do you see what you're doing now?" Naruto questioned. "Sasuke died, I know and I miss him too, but all you do now is sulk around! I'm trying to help you Sakura, I really am! But how can I when you refuse to realize that Sasuke is gone and in a better place!" Naruto explained._

_Tears were pouring uncontrollably down Sakura's cheeks. _

"_Naruto! Stop it and listen to me!" Sakura yelled. "If you would have told me your feelings, I know that it would have changed things, Naruto!"_

"_How do you know that?" Naruto asked._

"_Because deep inside, Naruto, I've always loved you! I just always ignored it!" Sakura shout._

_Things went quiet. Naruto leaned in and placed his lips on Sakura's. The kiss ended._

"_I love you, Sakura," Naruto mumbled._

"_I love you too, Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered._

_**-End of Dream-**_

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, as she woke up in a sweat.

Sakura looked around; it was just a dream. The door suddenly swung open and Naruto walked in.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura put on a confessed look.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.

"You screamed my name," Naruto replied.

"Oh," Sakura mumbled.

"So, is anything wrong?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, I just had a… dream… That's all," she answered.

"Are you going to be ok?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Ok, then. I'm going to back to sleep then," Naruto said.

"Alright," Sakura responded.

Naruto turned around and left the room, he spun back around to face Sakura.

"Good night, Sakura," Naruto mumbled.

"Good night, Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 4! Hope you all liked it and PLEASE, I'm begging you all to be nice and review… please! -puppy dog face-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note:** Hello again loyal readers, this is me again with another chapter of SPRING BLOSSOM! Yay! Anyway… I hope you like it. And just so you all know there is probably only going to about two or three more chapters… maybe even four. BTW, sorry for the loooooonnnnnnng waits for updates. But anyway… enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and I never will, so don't rub it in! LOL! JK!

**Chapter 5**

Sakura opened her eyes and threw the warm blankets off of her; she got out of bed. Sakura looked herself in the mirror as she combed her pink hair. Surprisingly, Sakura was feeling… well… _happy_ today, for the first time since Sasuke's… death… But, she couldn't help to feel a little bad still. Maybe it was the fact that the Festival was today or maybe it was that she was starting to accept that Sasuke was indeed in a better place now or maybe even it was Sakura's dream from last night. The truth is, she didn't quite know, everything was happening so fast and it was all causing Sakura's stomach to tie in a knot. Sakura shook her head; she wouldn't let herself be sad today. She didn't want Naruto to see her so sad again, Sakura could tell how sad it made Naruto when she was in depression. Sakura put on a smile; she would be happy today and have fun, for Naruto-kun.

Sakura got dressed in her mother's old kimono. (For the Festival) It was red. It had many cherry blossoms splattered along it, and zigzag cuts in it, two in the arms and one 3/4 down. They were held together with strings going through the points Small chains hung from the hem and sleeves.

Sakura opened her bedroom door and walked out into the living room; Naruto was still sleeping and snoring might I add. Sakura smiled.

"Baka," Sakura muttered as she gazed down at the blonde ninja.

Naruto rolled over and fell off the couch.

"What? I'm up! I'm up!" he exclaimed as he scrambled around.

Naruto looked up at Sakura and notice her staring at him.

"Uh… Good morning Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to get something to eat before we go to the festival," Sakura answered.

Naruto jumped up.

"We can go get some ramen!" he insisted. "Please! I'll even pay!"

Sakura nodded.

"Umm… Ok," she replied.

"Yeeeeeeessssssssssss!" Naruto rejoiced. "I'll go get dressed first."

Naruto ran off to get dressed, he was back in about 2 seconds. He was wearing a traditional male's black and blue kimono. (Finally! Something other then orange!)

"Ok, let's go," Naruto suggested as he grabbed Sakura's arm and practically dragged her out the door. The idea of ramen must have caused him to get real excited, like he usually did when he heard the word 'Ramen'.

* * *

Naruto slurped down the noodles and gulped down the liquid as quickly as he could. Naruto wanted to get to the festival as fast as he could; he didn't want to waste all the time he had with Sakura eating ramen, even though he loved it some much. Naruto slammed his bowl down on the counter.

"Finished already?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded, which put Sakura in shock. She had never seen Naruto only eat 2 bowls of ramen before; he had always eaten at least 4 bowls a sitting. Sakura place her chopsticks down on the counter and stood up.

"Me too," she replied. "Let's go."

Sakura took Naruto by the arm and lead him out the door, with a smile on her face.

* * *

The air was soft, the stars so fine, and the promise of every cobbled alley so great that Sakura thought she was in a dream.

"I love this game!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura and him stood infront of a pond full of goldfish. "Watch me catch a fish and win you a prize!"

Naruto and Sakura both dropped down on their knees. Sakura watched Naruto as he picked up a paddle and tried to catch a fish.

"AHA!" Naruto yelled. "Caught one!" he announced. "Which prize do you want Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pondered on the question and gazed at the prizes.

"That one," Sakura replied as she pointed to a stuffed animal Fox.

The guy running the game, (I forget what they're called.) handed the stuffed fox to Naruto. Naruto handed it to Sakura.

"Here you go Sakura-chan," he said.

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," she thanked.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he tried to hide his blush from Sakura.

"The fireworks are going to start soon," Sakura announced. "Let's go find a spot to watch them."

"I know the perfect spot!" Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her through the crowd.

---------------

"Keep your eyes closed," Naruto ordered.

"Where are we going Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see," answered Naruto.

Naruto lead Sakura up somewhere.

"Ok, open your eyes," he said.

Sakura's emerald eyes fluttered opened; a slight gasped escaped her mouth as she looked out at the amazing view. They could see all of Konoha up where they were and they indeed had a perfect view of the firework, that is when the start. Sakura sat down of the grass.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura rejoiced.

Naruto sat down beside Sakura.

"I come here all the time to think," Naruto told her.

Sakura hugged her knees to her chest and looked at Naruto/

"About what?" She asked, curiously.

"Different things, like my childhood and my friends," Naruto answered.

He seemed to have a sad look on his face. Naruto and Sakura were quiet as the fireworks lit up the sky.

"It's beautiful," Sakura said, breaking the silence.

Sakura lay down on the grass and watched the fireworks.

"Umm… Naruto-kun…?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sat back up.

"There's something that I've been meaning to ask you," she started. Naruto stared at Sakura with a dazed and confused look on his face. "Do you remember how I called your name in my sleep last night?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well it was because I had a dream," Sakura paused for a moment and took a deep breath, she continued. "You were there and…" Sakura felt it hard to go on; she didn't know quite how to say what she was thinking.

"What are you trying to say Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly and just let the words spill out of her mouth.

"Naruto, I love you," Sakura confessed.

Naruto was quiet with shock, he opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find the right words.

"I never realized how strong my feelings for you are until I had that dream last night," explained Sakura. "And spending the day with you, made everything seem so clear to me."

Naruto was at a loss of words. He was usually a hyper active ninja with a million things to say, nut for once in his life, Naruto found himself completely speechless.

"And Sasuke… my feelings for him were real too and I'll probably always have them. But the feelings for Sasuke will never be as strong as my feelings of you, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto gazed at Sakura, what could he say to her that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot?

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's cheek, leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**That's the End of Chapter 5! I will start writing chapter 6 right away! And please review!  
**


End file.
